Neighbors
by Twins White Cat
Summary: Hinata had locked herself out of her apartment and well... Sasuke was kind of to the rescue. I have Kia-B permission to translate this story. Disclamer: Don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Có một điều rõ ràng là cô ghét tên hàng xóm của mình.

Hinata sẽ không - không thể chịu nghe thứ nhạc xập xình từ nhà bên thêm một giây một phút nào nữa. Cô đã làm gãy ba chiếc bút chì chỉ bởi vì mỗi khi một bài hát mới bắt đầu thì chúng lại khiến cô giật mình.

Người con gái nhỏ bé đứng dậy và chuẩn bị tinh thần cho bản thân.

"Hinata" cô lẩm bẩm với chính mình. "Tất cả những gì mày phải làm là h-hỏi thật lịch sự và…" Cô bỏ lửng. Dù người hàng xóm kia là bất kỳ ai… thì anh ta hoặc cô ta hẳn phải là một kẻ giết người và đã chờ rất lâu đến cái ngày mà cô bùng nổ và qua bên đó để có thể giết cô dễ dàng hơn.

Hinata chấn chỉnh lại mình. Nhưng cùng lắm nếu cô chết thì cô có thể thoát khỏi tiếng ồn đó.

Lên tinh thần, Hinata bước ra khỏi căn hộ và gõ vào cánh cửa ngay bên cạnh. Cô biết tiếng gõ cửa không đủ to để át được tiếng ồn kia, vì vậy cô chờ cho đến khi âm thanh dứt hẳn.

Nó giống như cả thập kỷ trôi qua vậy, cuối cùng thì tiếng nhạc cũng kết thúc và cô gõ cửa. Có tiếng bước chân phía bên kia. Hinata nắm chặt tay đề phòng trường hợp mà cô phải ra đòn trước khi họ đánh cô.

Cánh cửa bật mở và một tên con trai có lẽ bằng tuổi cô, trông cao hơn cô một cái đầu và đang cởi trần xuất hiện.

"Gì vậy?" Giọng hắn tối tăm như đôi mắt và mái tóc lộn xộn của hắn vậy.

"À ừm… t-tôi… tôi," Cô lắp bắp và chọc hai ngón trỏ vào nhau để tìm kiếm chút bình tâm. Những hình xăm lạ lùng chạy dài từ cổ cho đến hai bên cánh tay, ngực và hai bên sườn của hắn. "A-anh-"

"Nói đi."

Cô ngước nhìn hắn. "Anh làm ơn hãy cho nhạc nhỏ xuống!" Cô kêu lên. "L-làm ơn…"

Hắn dựa mình vào khung cửa. "Cô là hàng xóm của tôi, đúng chứ?"

Cô gật đầu. "Phải… Phải, tôi c-có một-"

Hắn giơ tay lên và nói, "Được thôi."

"Đ-được thôi?"

Hắn gật đầu và nắm lấy tay nắm cửa "Được," rồi đóng cửa lại. Hinata mỉm cười với bản thân và quay lại căn hộ của mình-

-chỉ để thấy nó đã khóa.

"Không, không, không." Cô thì thào. "Không…" Cô tựa trán vào cánh cửa, thở dài. Sẽ chẳng có cách nào để cô có thể gọi cho ai cả vì điện thoại của cô ở ngay cạnh chùm chìa khóa và chúng thì đang ở trên bàn ăn.

Cân nhắc lại lựa chọn của mình và quyết định rằng làm phiền tên con trai đó KHÔNG phải một trong số chúng, cô trượt xuống sàn và ôm gối.

"Nghiệp chướng… ngươi đ-đến quá nhanh rồi." Cô rên vãn.

Vị chủ nhà sẽ trở lại vào buổi sáng! Cô chỉ phải đợi đến tám giờ thôi! Nhưng nghĩ đến thực tế bây giờ mới gần chín giờ tối cô liền cảm thấy đau bụng.

Cô đặt đầu lên gối và bắt đầu nghĩ về người hàng xóm của mình.

Có lẽ… anh ta không phải là một kẻ giết người? Anh ta có quá nhiều hình xăm có thể là vì anh ta bị nghiện xăm chăng? Anh ta cũng khá đẹp trai nếu nhìn kĩ qua những sự tối tăm kia.

Anh ta là người hàng xóm duy nhất mà cô gặp, đại loại là như vậy. Tất cả những người khác luôn đi làm hoặc đi ra ngoài. "Điều này không thể tồi tệ hơn được nữa." Cô lẩm nhẩm.

Rồi sau đó gió lạnh phả vào qua lỗ thông khí. Hinata rên rỉ và xoa xoa cánh tay mình. Đây là lỗi của cô.

Đột nhiên cánh cửa nhà bên mở ra. Anh ta giờ đã ăn mặc đầy đủ. Áo hoodie đen và quần jean rách. Đôi mắt hổ phách nhìn xuống cô và đó là tất cả. Hắn đóng cửa lại và còn làm cho chùm chìa khóa kêu lên nữa.

Cô vùi mặt xuống sâu hơn hy vọng biết đâu cô có thể co lại và biến mất luôn đi. Cô thở lớn khi cảm thấy thứ gì nặng nặng rơi lên đầu mình.

Thực lòng, cô nghĩ đó là túi rác và anh ta sẽ khiến cô ngạt thở nhưng đó lại là vải cotton. Hinata cầm lấy miếng vải ra khỏi đầu và tìm người hàng xóm của cô. Anh ta đã đi đến cuối hành lang rồi.

Anh ta mặc một chiếc áo màu xanh đơn giản. Mắt cô nhìn lại chiếc hoodie đang nằm trong tay. Nó có mùi khá là… nam tính dù có chút dư vị của thuốc lá. Cô nhìn chằm chằm vào nó một hồi lâu.

Anh ta có vẻ tốt bụng…

Trừ khi hắn muốn có thứ gì đó đáp lại! Cô nắm chặt chiếc áo. "Không…"

Cô thở dài và choàng nó quanh đôi vai lạnh cóng của mình. Sau vài lần cố gắng không thành, Hinata cuối cùng cũng mặc nó và chìm trong mùi hương của anh ta.

Chiếc áo quá khổ so với cô nhưng nó lại rất ấm. Hinata thở dài buồn bã.

"Mình còn chẳng biết tên anh ta nữa…"

.

.

.

Một tiếng động đánh thức cô dậy. Đôi mắt tím lờ mờ mở ra khi cô đưa tay lên che một cái ngáp dài.

"Trời-trời sáng rồi sao?" Cô líu ríu, dụi dụi mắt.

"Không, mới gần ba giờ sáng thôi." Một giọng nói trầm và khá quen thuộc cho cô biết.

Hinata chớp mắt vài lần và thấy tên hàng xóm của cô đang ngồi trước mặt mình. Tim cô như nhảy ra ngoài khi nhận ra hắn ở gần mình như nào. Đầu cô đập vào cửa nhà. "Eh… ow," cô xoa đầu.

"Cô ngủ quên."

Hinata gật đầu thật nhanh chỉ mong anh ta cho cô chút không gian.

"Tôi-tôi…" Cô đẩy mình đứng lên và anh ta cũng vậy. Cô ngáp một lần nữa.

"Tôi xin lỗi," và ngay sau đó cô cũng nhận thấy độ dài ống tay áo hoodie của anh ta. "Tôi xin lỗi!"

"Vào đi." Anh ta chỉ vào cửa nhà mình.

"Không!" Cô đẩy vào ngực hắn. "Tôi k-không muốn anh! Anh có thể lấy lại chiếc hoodie ngu ngốc này."

Một bên mày đeo khuyên nhướn lên. "Tôi định cho cô mượn điện thoại của tôi thôi."

Và giờ mặt cô chuyển thành màu đỏ. "Ồ… tôi…"

"Hoặc cô có thể ngủ ngoài hành lang?" Anh ta nói khi rút chìa khóa ra. "Và đính chính là tôi cũng không muốn cô."

Hinata nhìn xuống những ngón chân trần của mình. "Xin lỗi…" Nếu để thành thật với bản thân thì cô thà ngủ ngoài hành lang. Không chắc chắn, cô đưa mắt nhìn lên tên con trai kia.

"Tôi sẽ chỉ… chỉ đợi ngoài này."

Không bao giờ cô để mình thành trở thành con tin chỉ vì cô bị qua mặt bởi một "hành động đẹp" đâu. Anh ta nhún vai và để cô ngoài hành lang. Hinata trượt trở lại sàn.

Cánh cửa lại một lần nữa được mở ra sau khoảng hai mươi phút gì đấy, người hàng xóm của cô đóng cửa lại và ngồi dựa vào nó. Anh ta mặc một chiếc áo phông dài tay khá rộng và quần thể thao.

Cô nhìn hắn từ khóe mắt. Hắn định ở ngoài này cùng cô sao? Hinata cắn môi và nhìn về phía cuối dãy hành lang đối diện. Kế hoạch của hắn là gì chứ? Giờ thì cô chắc chắn sẽ không ngủ đâu!

::

Hinata giật mình tỉnh lại bởi một tiếng vỗ tay mạnh. Cô xoa chiếc cổ đau nhức của mình và nhìn vào tên con trai đang đứng .

"Tôi đã gọi người sửa khóa." Nói vậy rồi anh ta bước vào trong nhà.

Hinata nắm chặt lấy ngực - nơi trái tim đang đập mạnh. Sao hắn lại đáng sợ như thế?! Cô dựa đầu vào cửa lần nữa. "Kì lạ…"

"Hyuuga-san! Cô ở ngoài này một mình cả đêm ư!" Mako - người sửa khóa cười. "Sao cô không gọi tôi đến?"

Cô không hẳn là một mình…

Hinata hơi đỏ mặt. "Xin lỗi…"

Ông mở cửa nhà cho cô với một nụ cười vui vẻ, "Được rồi đây, giữ sức khỏe và nhớ để chìa khóa bên mình nhé."

"Vâng." Cô hứa và bước vào căn hộ của mình. Giờ thì cô phải đi tắm và trả lại… trả lại chiếc hoodie cho anh ta. "Mình vẫn không biết tên anh ta," cô bĩu môi.

.

.

.

"Tôi... cám ơn anh về mọi thứ." Hinata đưa ra chiếc áo hoodie đã được gấp gọn gàng.

Anh ta lấy chiếc áo và nhìn vào cô gái đang bồn chồn kia. "Có gì muốn nói không?"

Một tiếng kêu nhỏ thốt ra, cô cắn môi. "Tôi chỉ... tôi chưa biết tên anh. Ý tôi là, anh chưa ba-"

"Sasuke," anh ta ngắt lời.

Cô mỉm cười yếu ớt và đặt tay lên ngực mình. "Hinata."

Anh ta làu bàu và cầm tay nắm cửa. "Thế thôi nhỉ?"

Mắt cô hơi mở to một chút trước khi gật đầu. "Vâng."

Cuộc hội thoại của họ bị cắt ngắn khi anh ta đóng cửa lại. Hinata cảm thấy mình đã thành công nhưng đồng thời cũng cảm thấy hơi bị chối bỏ.

Cô quay trở lại nhà mình với chút bối rối. Anh ta có vẻ rất lãnh đạm...

"Sasuke," cô thì thầm.

::

Ba ngày đã trôi qua kể từ ngày hôm đó và thất vọng thay, Hinata không nhìn thấy hay nghe gì về người hàng xóm của mình. Sự thiếu vắng âm thanh trong căn hộ khiến cô phát điên lên và cô cũng không thể loại bỏ cái nhịp điệu của bài hát thứ hai mà anh ta hay bật ra khỏi đầu mình được.

Cô mang rổ quần áo đến phòng giặt là. A, thứ ba! Hôm nay là ngày tuyệt nhất để giặt quần áo vì chỉ có vài người ở đây thôi.

Hinata ngân nga một giai điệu nhỏ trong khi phân loại quần áo. "Doom boom," cô cười và hoàn toàn không nhận thấy tên con trai đang đứng ở ngưỡng cửa.

Chỉ đến khi nghe thấy tiếng bước chân cô mới quay lại. "Sasuke," cô nửa chào nửa thì thầm. Anh ta đang mang một chiếc túi lớn (đáng ngờ) trên vai.

Tên con trai kì bí này gật đầu đáp trả trước khi tiến đến một chiếc máy giặt còn trống, cách cô hai chiếc. Hinata không thể không chú ý đến việc anh ta bỏ chiếc hoodie vào máy giặt.

Cô giặt nó rồi mà!

"Cô nên tập trung," anh ta chỉ vào đống quần áo trên tay cô. Hinata chớp mắt với anh sau đó nhìn xuống cặp đồ lót màu cam sáng với chấm bi hồng.

Hinata nhanh chóng cho chúng vào máy giặt và một nửa thần trí đã về với cô. Mặt cô nóng như lửa đốt! Sao cô cứ hành động kì quặc bên cạnh hắn thế chứ? Cô nhanh chóng cho nốt số quần áo còn lại vào.

Sasuke có vẻ như đang thư giãn, dựa lưng vào bức tường trống.

"Oh.. um, Sasuke!" Hinata giơ tay phải lên trước khi anh ta kịp đeo tai nghe vào.

"Gì?"

Cô nuốt khan. "Có một bài hát mà anh đã bật. Tôi... tôi không thể nghe rõ từ ngữ lắm nhưng-"

"Nó nghe như nào?" Anh ta hỏi, bắt đầu cảm thấy khó chịu về sự lắp bắp của cô.

Cô nhìn qua chỗ khác. "Um,… Mmm boom boom dum?" Cô cố thử.

Đôi mắt hổ phách thu hẹp lại. "Gì cơ?" Anh ta hỏi đầy bối rối.

"Bài thứ hai," cô gãi má. "Nó l-là bài hát thứ hai ý."

"Mm." Anh ta lướt trên điện thoại của mình một lúc trước khi tiến tới chỗ cô. Hinata giật nảy lên khi anh ta vươn tay ra. Đột nhiên cô nghe được tiếng nhạc trong tai mình. Cô mở mắt (dù cô không biết là mình đã nhắm nó lại) và thấy anh ta cầm chiếc tai nghe bên tai cô.

"Phải nó không?" Hắn hỏi.

Cô gật đầu. "V-vâng."

Anh ta đẩy chiếc tai nghe vào trong tai cô. Hinata cứng đờ người khi đứng cạnh anh ta như vậy.

Đôi mắt màu tử đinh hương nhìn thấy hình xăm ở phần ống tay áo chạy dài đến ngón tay của Sasuke khi anh ta đang dùng điện thoại.

"Nó được gọi là "Bitten not Stirred"." Anh ta cho cô xem ảnh bìa album kì lạ trên điện thoại mình.

"Tô-tôi thích nó." Cô cười khi bài hát kết thúc và lấy tai nghe ra.

"Đó là một bài hay." Anh ta di chuyển về vị trí cũ của mình.

"Anh có thể bật n-nhạc lần nữa nếu anh muốn," Hinata giải thích. "Ý tôi-"

"Được rồi." Anh ta nói.

Cô nhanh chóng gật đầu. Phần còn lại của buổi cô cố không làm mình phải xấu hổ.

Vào tối hôm đó, âm thanh lại được vọng qua tường nhà cô. Bài hát mà cô thích được lặp lại và cô nhảy múa quanh căn nhà với nụ cười ngốc nghếch trên môi.

"And I'll taken it bitten not stiiiirrrred!" Cô ngân lên với một cây lược trước miệng.

Hàng xóm của cô, Sasuke, là một anh chàng khá ổn.

.

.

.

Hinata thức dậy giữa đêm vì một tiếng hét. Một tiếng hét đầy giận dữ. Hinata dụi mắt và nghe thấy những tiếng chửi rủa, một lần nữa vẫn là giọng nữ đó.

"Eh…" Cô sẽ nghĩ đó là cuộc cãi vã giữa hai người phụ nữ nếu như họ không có cùng một giọng nói. Ngáp ngủ, Hinata ra khỏi giường và bước nhẹ đến cánh cửa.

Dụi mắt lần nữa, cô nghe tiếng da chạm vào da và không phải theo chiều hướng tốt đẹp gì. Hinata gần như dí sát mắt vào lỗ trên cửa để thấy Sasuke cùng với một cô nàng tóc hồng-đỏ điên loạn nào đó. Tay hắn đang giơ lên.

Hắn đánh cô gái kia sao?!

Hinata nắm lấy chùm chìa khóa, trong trường hợp cô phải đâm anh ta. Cô có khá nhiều ý chí cho người chỉ cao khoảng 5'4. Hinata mở cửa đúng lúc người con gái kia xông đi.

"Đợi-"

Sasuke quay qua cô. Hinata đánh rơi chùm chìa khóa sau khi thấy môi anh ta bị sưng và chảy máu mũi.

"Anh đã làm gì vậy?" Cô thốt lên.

Anh ta vỗ nhẹ vào chiếc mũi đang chảy máu của mình. "Không có gì."

Hinata đẩy cửa mở ra, chế độ y tá kích hoạt. "Vào đi."

Sasuke gắt gỏng. "Không. Tôi không muốn cô." Hắn trêu chọc cô gái đang đỏ mặt. "Tôi thà ở ngoài này-"

Cô nắm cổ tay hắn. "V-vào đi."

Hắn cúi mình nhặt chìa khóa cho cô và theo người thiếu nữ đi vào trong.

::

Sasuke nhìn cô rảo bước trong căn hộ nhỏ để lấy hộp sơ cứu. "Tôi có thể tự lo cho mình," cuối cùng hắn cũng nói.

"Tốt đấy," Hinata lầm bầm bước trở lại cái bàn. Có lẽ do cô thiếu ngủ nên cô mới cảm thấy bình thường khi tiến đến gần một người có khả năng là kẻ hành hung như vậy.

"Đánh thức cô sao?" Sasuke hỏi khi cô bắt đầu lau máu khỏi mặt hắn. Hinata nhún vai nhẹ nhẹ. "Aa."

"S-sao cô ta lại đánh anh?"

Sasuke không hề nhăn mặt khi cô tẩy trùng vết thương của anh ta. Vào thời điểm này, cô không biết cái gì có thể làm đau anh nữa.

Một khoảng lặng dài và cô đoán anh ta đang nghĩ đây không phải là việc của cô.

"Chiếc hoodie của tôi có mùi "nữ tính"." Anh ta quyết định nói ra phiên bản rút ngắn của câu nói.

Hinata nắm chặt tay. "T-tôi xin lỗi." Cô khẽ kêu lên. Có lẽ bột giặt của cô nữ tính quá. "Tôi không địn-"

"Tôi không đổ lỗi cho cô."

"Tôi biết như-"

Tròng mắt tử đinh hương nhìn anh ta lơ đãng xoa lên hình xăm trái tim được vẽ trên cánh tay mình. Tay cô siết lại.

Có những thứ còn gây đau đớn hơn nhiều so với việc bị đánh.

"Tôi về đây," anh ta đứng dậy và cô cũng không cản. Hinata thở dài dọn dẹp đống đồ. Đêm đó không có tiếng nhạc nào cả, và mỉa mai thay, điều này khiến cô thao thức cả đêm.

"Anh ta khá nhạy cảm!" Cô tự nói với mình. Có thể thấy được từ việc anh ta đưa cho cô chiếc hoodie, cùng cô chờ ở ngoài và gần đây nhất là chỉ bật bài hát mà cô thích.

"Anh ta chỉ có một vỏ bọc cứng rắn để tránh bị tổn thương." Hinata nói thành tiếng khi cô tiến đến phòng bếp. Cô sẽ nướng cho anh ta thứ gì đó!

"Sasuke… là một chàng trai tốt bụng."

::

"Cái gì?" Anh ta nhìn cô đầy chán ghét.

Cô chìa ra một rổ bánh quy và bánh quế cuộn.

"Tôi… Tôi k-không thể quyết định được loại nào mà anh thích nên tôi l-làm rất nhiều. um," cô nhìn rổ bánh. "Bánh quy đường, bánh socola, bánh yến mạch nho khô…"

Chân mày anh ta nhăn lại bực bội khi cô kể tên thêm ba loại bánh. "Tôi thích bánh quế cuộn v-vì vậy tôi cũng làm chúng nữa."

Người cô gái dính đầy bột mì và ai biết còn thứ gì khác chứ.

"Tôi không thích đồ ngọt." Anh ta cuối cùng cũng nói ra.

Sasuke siết chặt tay nắm cửa khi cô mở tròn mắt. Cô ta bao tuổi rồi chứ?!

"Anh-anh không thích đồ ngọt?" Giọng cô run run. Hinata không ngủ tí nào tối qua vì cô quá phấn khích nướng bánh cho một kẻ không thích đồ ngọt?!

"Không."

Cô kéo chiếc rổ về phía mình. "Tôi chỉ nghĩ rằng… khi mà anh khá tốt và-"

"Tốt?" Hắn cười nhạo cô. "Cô nghĩ tôi tốt sao?"

"Um… phải," cô lí nhí. "Vâng… tôi nghĩ thế."

Anh ta thò tay vào rổ lấy ra một chiếc bánh yến mạch nho khô không phủ kem.

"Tôi không tốt đâu, công chúa ạ." Và như thường lệ anh ta đóng cửa lại.

Mặt Hinata không thể đỏ hơn được nữa. Cô cắn môi để ngăn mình không mỉm cười quá rộng khi cô trở về căn hộ nhỏ của mình.

"Ngu ngốc," cô che má mình. Hinata không biết cô đang nói anh ta hay nói chính mình nữa?

.

.

.

Có hai điều trở lên khá thường lệ giữa cô và người hàng xóm, Sasuke.

Cái biệt danh "Công chúa" và việc cô chỉ nhìn thấy anh ta đôi lần trước khi anh ta biến mất vài ngày. Không bao giờ quá ba ngày-

Không phải cô đếm đâu!

Hinata ngồi trên giường với quyển sổ phác thảo của mình, bút chì và rất, rất nhiều bào tẩy. Đôi mày đen, mảnh đan vào nhau khi những chiếc bút chì lượn trên tờ giấy nhăn nhúm.

Một sự im ắng khó chịu.

Rồi, như thể hòa cùng với nhịp tim cô, âm nhạc bắt đầu to dần cho đến khi cô có thể nghe đầy đủ bài hát ngay trong phòng cô.

"Anh ta quay về rồi," Hinata thì thầm, đặt cuốn sổ xuống và đi nhẹ ra phòng khách.

Cô dừng bước ở ngưỡng cửa. Cô định đi đâu thế? Chào anh ta sao? Cảm thấy ngốc nghếch, Hinata xoay gót đi vào, cùng lúc tiếng gõ cửa phát ra.

Một nụ cười ngờ nghệch xuất hiện trên môi cô khi cô đi ra cửa. "Chà-"

"Hyuuga-san," Bà chủ nhà nói. "Mong chờ ai đó khác sao?"

"Eh, không phải ạ." Cô giơ ngón trỏ lên. "Đợi chút, cháu sẽ quay lại ngay." Cô đi vào lấy tiền thuê nhà.

"Cái thứ nhạc kia không làm phiền cháu sao? Sao cháu không báo với ta về tên đó?" Người đàn bà già cả lầm bầm.

"Cháu thích- thích nhạc của anh ta. Cháu thích nhạc của anh ta ạ." Hinata kêu lên.

"Mm." Bà chủ nhà nhận lấy tiền và cằn nhằn với bản thân nhiều hơn là với Hinata. "Cô bé kì quặc."

Hinata chỉ gật đầu. Đúng mà.

::

Hinata bước vào phòng thư và thấy Sasuke rút chìa khóa ra. Cô nở một nụ cười nhỏ chắc chắn anh ta không chú ý đến. Áo của anh ta hoàn toàn không có ống tay… và hai bên sườn? Cô không bao giờ có thể hiểu loại áo như vậy.

Ngoại trừ việc nó phô ra những hình xăm chạy dài xuống mạn sườn và eo rồi biến mất dưới quần của anh ta.

"Nhìn xong rồi chứ?"

Hinata chớp mắt và nhìn lên. "Tôi k-không cố- xin lỗi…" Cô quyết định xin lỗi. Bị làm cho bối rối quanh anh ta đã không còn là điều mới mẻ gì. Cô mở cánh cửa nhỏ rồi rút ra vài quyển tạp chí.

Và như thế, cả hai hướng về phía thang máy. Hinata đang định bấm nút thì Sasuke đã làm việc đó mất rồi. Cô bấm chiếc nút đó lần nữa. Vâng, thật trẻ con.

Anh ta cho ra một tiếng cười nhỏ và khoanh tay lại. Hinata giữ cho đôi mắt dán chặt lấy nền nhà. Không khí thật ngột ngạt. Cô nhìn về phía cánh tay anh. Cô có thể nói đó là hình một chiếc đầu lâu bị vỡ, những con rắn, những dòng chữ uốn lượn và-

"Tò mò sao, công chúa?" Và cả cái biệt danh này nữa.

Cô giật nảy mình cùng lúc với cái thang máy. "H-hử?"

"Muốn xem chúng không? Những hình xăm của tôi ấy." Đôi mắt đen nhìn về cô. "Toàn bộ chúng?" Sasuke nhếch miệng cười với cô như thể anh ta biết một điều gì đó ngoài tầm với của cô.

Có lẽ là làm thế nào để cô đỏ lựng mặt? Anh ta làm thật tốt việc đó. "Tôi… Tôi-" Hinata che mặt bằng những cuốn tạp trí.

Cô vẫn còn sợ. "Đoán vậy."

"Tôi muốn nhìn chúng," giọng cô bị cản lại bởi những cuốn tạp trí.

Thang máy kêu lên. Sasuke nhướng mày khi người thiếu nữ kia bước ra trước.

"Cái gì?" Anh ta hỏi.

Cô gật đầu. "Tôi m-muốn nhìn chúng."

Cuối cùng sau khi đến trước cửa nhà cô, Sasuke bước tớ chỗ cô, hơi gần một chút. Hinata tựa lưng vào cánh cửa.

"Cô sẽ ngất trước cả khi tôi cởi áo ra." Hoặc những gì được cho là một chiếc áo. Khóe miệng giương cao hơn. "Đúng chứ, công chúa."

"K-không!" Cô đáp trả. "Tôi sẽ không n-ngất." Cô ngăn bản thân nói thêm từ "lần nữa".

Sasuke nhìn đôi mắt màu oải hương đang lay động kia bỗng trở nên cứng lại trong phút chốc trước khi nhìn khắp mọi nơi trừ anh. Nó làm Sasuke kinh ngạc, thật sự kinh ngạc. Cô nghĩ rằng mình trông đáng sợ.

"Tôi sẽ không ngất đâu." Cô lặp lại, đầy chắc chắn.

Sasuke cau mày và bước lùi lại. "Được rồi."

Hinata hít một hơi thật sâu và mỉm cười. Dù nó chỉ trong chốc lát. Đợi đã?

"Đ-được rồi?"

Sasuke gật đầu. Hinata nuốt khan. Cuộc trò chuyện này đi quá nhanh rồi. Thâm tâm, cô vẫn đang nhìn chằm chằm vào anh ta và quyết định xem mình có nên nói dối hay không.

Giờ thì cô đã trở lại với mặt đất và suy xét mọi điều. Có phải anh ta đã thực sự hỏi cô nếu cô muốn xem hình xăm của anh ta không? Và có phải cô đã đồng ý? Hơn thế nữa, cô còn nhớ lần đầu tiên ngất trước mặt anh ta.

Đó không phải lỗi của cô hay của anh ta… Vâng, nó là lỗi của cô nhiều hơn nhưng cô đã tỉnh dậy ở hành lang với một Sasuke cáu kỉnh ngồi cách cô một khoảng an toàn.

Nhưng lúc này đây thì đó không phải là vấn đề nữa bởi hai tay của anh ta giờ đang ở hai bên đầu cô và giọng của anh ta trầm hẳn xuống đến mức tim cô như muốn nổ tung bên trong.

"Nhà cô hay tôi?"

Và cũng thật mỉa mai, cô ngất.

.

.

.

Khi Hinata tỉnh lại thì Sasuke đang ngồi dựa lưng vào bức tường đối diện. Anh ta không cần phải nói cho cô biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra vì cô biết và hai má cô trở thành nên đỏ lựng vì điều đó.

Dù cô có cố nói gì đi chăng nữa thì Sasuke vẫn sẽ coi cô giống như một bông hoa thủy tinh đầy tinh tế. Suy nghĩ này khiến cô chau mày. Đôi mắt khép hờ kia nhìn khuôn mặt bình thản của cô chuyển thành sự bối rối.

"Tôi- đã ngất," Hinata thở ra.

"Cô nên đi khám," Sasuke gợi ý, ngồi thẳng người lại.

Cô phồng má trước lời khuyên và anh ta đảo mắt. Cô chẳng biết nói gì nữa. Mà cô cũng không cần phải nói gì cả, Sasuke đứng dậy và ngồi xuống cạnh cô. Anh ta chìa tay mình ra và chỉ và phần đầu cổ tay.

"Mi-koto?" Cô đọc dòng chữ đen thảo đó.

"Mẹ tôi," anh ta giải thích. Cô nhìn phần kết thúc của chữ "M" chảy ra và tỏa thành những con chim nhỏ quanh cổ tay anh ta.

"Đ-đây là hình đầu tiên sao?" Cô hỏi, thực sự cảm thấy thích thú. Không phải hầu hết các chàng trai đều có một hình trái tim lớn với chứ "MOM" thay vì những con chim đang bay sao? Sao một người lại có thể muốn quá nhiều dấu vết trên da mình thế chứ?

"Không." Anh ta hơi quay người và cho cô xem vòng xoáy với ba dấu phẩy(?) ở hõm cổ. Chúng có chút mờ nhạt và kém chuyên nghiệp hơn những cái khác.

"O-oh."

Anh ta nhún vai và đứng thẳng lên. "Thế là đủ cho hôm nay rồi, công chúa ạ."

Hinata đứng lên cau mày dù nó còn chẳng làm một con thỏ thấy sợ. "Tôi kh-không phải là công chúa."

Anh ta cười khẩy và bước vào căn hộ của mình. Hinata xoa gương mặt nóng bừng của mình và thở dài.

"Tôi không phải là công chúa." Cô nhắc lại, nhặt đống tạp trí dưới sàn lên. Cô gái Hyuuga ngồi phịch xuống ghế bành.

Tâm trí cô cứ mãi thắc mắc chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu cô không ngất đi. Đôi mắt ngọc trai mở lớn và rũ bỏ suy nghĩ ấy đi.

"Cho h-hôm nay hả?" Cô mỉm cười rồi lấy quyển sổ phác thảo và vẽ tên của mẹ anh ta như hình trên cổ tay anh ta mà cô vừa được nhìn.

Thực tế trước cả khi cô nhận ra mình đang vẽ cái gì, cô đã phác khuôn mặt anh ta. Mái tóc đen ánh, đôi mắt mạnh mẽ… khuôn hàm tuyệt vời. Cô do dự ở…

"Môi của anh ta…" Cô không thể vẽ thêm chút nào nữa.

"Mình điên rồi," Hinata nói. Ai lại đi vẽ hàng xóm mình chứ? Và lại còn đỏ mặt trước bức ảnh của anh ta?! "Mình điên quá rồi." Cô vùi mình sâu xuống ghế với một tiếng thở dài.

::

Khi Hinata về đến nhà cô thấy một người đàn ông lạ mặt đang gõ cửa hay đúng hơn là đá vào cửa nhà cô.

"Mở cái cửa khốn kiếp này ra!" Hắn ta gào lên.

Hinata lục tìm trong túi của mình thứ gì đó sắc nhọn. Một cô gái cần có một hoặc hai thứ vũ khí. Rõ ràng khu vực quanh đây không phải là nơi an toàn nhất.

Aah… Cô phân vân giữa một chiếc lược cán nhọn và một chiếc nĩa nhựa trong túi mình. Và cuối cùng cô cũng chọn chiếc lược.

"X-xin lỗi!" Cô giấu chiếc lược trong ống tay áo của mình.

Chàng trai với đôi mắt xanh dương đó liếc nhìn cô. "Đừng để ý đến tôi." Anh ta bắt đầu đập vào cửa lần nữa. "Ra đây để tôi có thể giết cậu."

Cô nắm chặt chiếc lược. "Đó là c-căn hộ của tôi!"

"Eh?" Anh ta nhìn vào số nhà. "11…07? Cái quái…"

Anh ta giật chiếc mũ lên xuống và lùa tay vào mái tóc vàng lộn xộn của mình. "Cô có biết người tên Sasuke Uchiha không?"

Cô chớp chớp mắt. "S-Sasuke? Tôi…" Cô nheo mắt lại đầy đe dọa khiến cho người con trai kia lùi lại. "Anh là a-ai và… và tại sao anh lại m-muốn làm Sasuke bị thương?" Cô để lộ cái chuôi kim loại của chiếc lược.

"Hey, từ từ nào- cái gì?" Mắt anh ta mở lớn khi cô bước tới gần. "Tôi là Naruto- Naruto Uzumaki! Tôi là bạn cậu ta."

"Đồ ngốc." Một giọng trầm phát ra từ phía sau Hinata làm cô quay phắt lại để thấy Sasuke trông khá lãnh đạm. Anh ta đang nói với ai vậy?

Naruto nhăn mặt và chỉ vào người phụ nữ nhỏ bé điền rồ kia. "Đây là ai vậy? Bạn gái mới sao?"

Hinata lập tức hạ "vũ khí" xuống nhưng Sasuke trả lời. "Cô ấy là hàng xóm của tôi." Anh ta đi qua Hinata và tiến tới tên tóc vàng.

"Cô ấy định đâm mình." Naruto than thở.

Sasuke nhìn qua cô gái Hyuuga đang đỏ mặt đầy thích thú. "Cô định đâm cậu ta sao?"

"Tôi-Tôi… Cậu ấy đá vào cửa nhà tôi và hét ầm lên rằng cậu ấy sẽ giết anh!" Cô thốt ra.

Naruto gắt gỏng, "Cô gái điên rồ." Nhưng sau đó lại giật nảy mình khi cô giơ cái lược lên.

Sasuke đảo mắt và đánh vào đầu tên đầu vàng. "Vào đi, đồ đần." Naruto rên rỉ nhưng đi vào trong nhà của Uchiha.

"Xin lỗi…" Hinata lầm bầm khi cô tìm chùm chìa khóa cửa.

"Cô sẽ đâm cậu ta vì tôi sao, công chúa?" Sasuke hỏi, dựa người vào tường, cố tình nhấn mạnh vào cụm từ 'vì tôi.'

Hinata lục lọi túi xách tìm chùm chìa khóa, thầm tự trách sao cô lại có nhiều khóa đến vậy. "Tôi… Tôi không định g-giết cậu ấy."

"Chải tóc cho cậu ta chăng?"

Hinata cố giấu khuôn mặt mình sau chiếc khăn quàng cổ khi người đàn ông bước lại gần. "Tôi…" Cô nhìn anh ta và cô thực sự đã rất cố gắng nhìn vào mắt anh ta nhưng không có tác dụng gì cả. "Tôi không b-biết."

"Mm." Đó, lại là cái điệu cười khẩy ấy, một bên mày giương lên, và cả cái biểu cảm đó nữa chứ. Điều này là sao chứ? Hinata cuối cùng cũng tìm thấy được đúng chìa khóa và mở cánh cửa ra.

Anh ta không cần phải trêu cô nhiều đến vậy! Hinata trưng ra cái cau mày tốt nhất. "Tôi chỉ- Tôi chỉ muốn giúp, xin lỗi."

Lần này cô đóng cửa trước anh ta.

.

.

.

Trung thực mà nói cô không hề buồn giận chút nào. Trên thực tế, cô đang khúc khích cười bởi những gì xảy ra vào tối ngày hôm đó… Sasuke không biết điều này nên đó có lẽ là lý do anh ta đang ở trước cửa nhà cô với một chiếc cốc cà phê rỗng trong tay.

Cô không thể ngăn nụ cười hình thành khi nghe lý do tại sao anh ta lại ở đây. "Cô có đường không?"

"Đ-đường ư?" Anh ta gật đầu cụt ngủn. "Tôi tưởng anh không thích đồ n-ngọt."

Chân mày của anh ta cau lại sâu hơn nữa nhưng cô đã lấy chiếc cốc đi. Anh dựa vào khung cửa cho tới khi cô mời anh vào. Chàng trai Uchiha đi vào với tay để trong túi và theo cô vào bếp.

Trong lúc người phụ nữ nhỏ nhắn đang nghĩ cách để cho đường vào cốc của anh ta mà không tạo ra một mớ hỗn độn thì Sasuke để ý thấy một cuốn sổ phác thảo để mở ở trên kệ.

"Cô vẽ sao?" Anh nhìn bức tranh cô vẽ về một con chim bồ câu đang bay.

Cô nhún nhẹ vai. "T đoa-" cô quay lại để thấy anh ta đang lật giở những trang giấy. "Dừng lại! Đặt nó xuống đi!" Cô vội vã đến chỗ tên con trai cao lớn.

"Sao cơ?" Anh ta để nó ngoài tầm với của cô. "Cô vẽ tranh khỏa thân sao?"

Anh ta nhìn cô cố với lấy cuốn sổ trong vô vọng. Có thể vì quá chú tâm đến cuốn sổ nên cô không nhận thấy hai người đang gần nhau như thế nào.

"Sa-Sasuke-" Cô rên rỉ vì phải kiễng chân. "Trả nó- nó lại cho tôi."

"Oh?" Anh ta xoay người ra sau và lật dở tiếp những trang giấy rồi đột nhiên dừng lại. "Khoan đã… Đây có p-" Anh ta bị cắt lời bởi cô đã giật lại cuốn sổ và giữ chặt nó trước ngực.

Mặt Hinata chuyển thành một màu đỏ khi anh ta cười. "Đó có phải là tôi không hả, công chúa?" Màu sắc trên má cô đã trả lời cho anh ta. "Cho tôi xem nào."

"K-không," Cô bước lui lại.

Đôi tròng mã não nheo lại nhìn cô. "Tôi có quyền xem tranh của cô vì cô cũng đã thấy của tôi rồi." Anh ta chỉ vào tay mình.

Hinata giấu khuôn mặt mình sau cuốn sổ. Nếu cô im lặng thì có thể anh ta sẽ-

Sasuke kéo cuốn sổ ra khỏi khuôn mặt nóng bừng của cô. Cô thở dài và thả nó ra. Hinata nhìn anh ta lật trang giấy vẽ mặt mình. Mắt nheo lại khi thấy nó. Cô nghịch nghịch hai ngón trỏ của mình.

"Sa-sao vậy?"

Anh ta xoa cằm. " Cô làm tôi trông đẹp hơn ở ngoài đấy."

Cô bước đến bên cạnh anh và ngó vào bức tranh. "T- tôi không nghĩ thế."

Hinata quá chú tâm vào bức tranh mà không hề biết rằng anh ta đang nhìn cô chăm chú. "Tôi thì nghĩ vậy đấy."

Cô nhăn mặt khi anh ta đóng cuốn sổ lại. Cô lại giữ nó trước ngực lần nữa. "U-um, tôi không có bức ảnh nào của anh cả."

Anh ta nhún vai và đi ra phía cửa. "Chụp ảnh thì quá phiến phức." Anh ta nhìn cô chuột nhỏ đang theo sau qua vai mình. "Cô nên vẽ luôn vật mẫu."

Cô dừng lại khi anh ta mở cửa. "H- huh, tôi-"

"Cô sẽ vẽ chứ?" Anh ta hỏi.

Hinata há hốc mồm trước khi gật đầu. "Đ-được."

"Gặp sau – công chúa." Nói xong anh ta đóng cửa lại. Hinata siết lấy cuốn sổ trong tay. Anh ta… anh ta muốn cô vẽ mình? Nhìn người thật? Cô…

Hinata ấn trán mình vào cuốn sổ phác thảo. "Anh ta quên lấy đường…"

Suy nghĩ tiếp theo khiến tim cô loạn nhịp.

Anh ta ngay từ đầu đã không bao giờ muốn đường cả.

.

.

.

Hinata bắt đầu nổi nóng với bản thân bởi con mắt bên trái ngu ngốc của anh ta nhìn không giống với bên phải lắm. Có lẽ là bởi sự im lặng mà họ đang ở trong hoặc do anh ta đang nhìn cô chằm chằm… có lẽ là do cả hai nên tay cô ra quá nhiều mồ hôi đến nỗi cô không thể cầm chiếc bút chì được nữa.

"Nghỉ chút đi nào, công chúa."

Cô ngạc nhiên trước lời đề nghị. Anh ta vươn vai qua đầu mình, để lộ ra vài hình xăm khác.

"Sao- sao anh lại xăm nhiều vậy?"

Anh ta chỉnh lại áo rồi nhún vai. "Thôi thúc."

Hinata không thể không có chút ghen tị về điều đó. Đột nhiên chàng trai Uchiha quay mình trên chiếc ghế đẩu và kéo phần lưng áo lên. Hinata không biết nếu gọi điều này là đẹp thì có thích hợp hay không nữa.

Đó là hình một con chim ưng lớn theo phong cách săm bộ lạc (tribal tattoo) che gần hết bảy mươi lăm phần trăm lưng của anh ta. Đôi cánh của nó biến mất ở hai vai anh ta và những chiếc lông đuôi thì bị nuốt chửng trong ngọn lửa đen. Trước khi cô nhận ra, những ngón tay của cô đã lần theo những đường xăm sắc nét và những đường cong tinh xảo đó.

Khi cô đến gần anh ta hơn nữa, cô nhận thấy con chim ưng thực sự có màu xanh đậm. Hinata cảm thấy có chút gì đó tương phản giữa màu mực săm và nước da của anh. Khi những cơ ở lưng của anh ta cứng lại dưới ngón tay cô, Hinata lập tức rụt tay về.

"Xin lỗi anh! T-tôi làm anh đau sao?"

"Không," giọng anh ta trầm một cách bất thường. Sasuke quay sang trái và giơ tay lên đầu lần nữa để cởi chiếc áo ra. Hinata thực sự kinh ngạc. Một số hình xăm của anh ta có màu, những cái còn lại thì khác nhau về kích cỡ. Người phụ nữ với đôi mắt màu ngọc trai vươn tay ra chạm vào một cái cây chết xăm trên eo của anh ta.

"Cái này có nghĩa gì thế?" Cô liếc nhìn anh. Cô biết rằng tất cả các hình xăm không phải lúc nào cũng có ý nghĩa sâu sắc gì nhưng-

"Tôi không muốn nói về nó," là câu trả lời của anh ta. Cô cũng không hỏi thêm gì về nó nữa. Khi Sasuke quay hẳn người về phía cô và đầu gối của họ va vào nhau thì trái tim phản bội của cô như rơi xuống vậy.

Thay vì nhìn vào anh ta, mắt cô có vẻ cảm thấy thoải mái khi nhìn cơ thể đầy những hình xăm của anh ta hơn.

Thực ra thì suy nghĩ đó khiến cô đỏ mặt. Cô không hề ngất đi hay bất cứ điều gì nhưng cô cũng không muốn thử điều đó chỉ bởi chạm vào ngực anh ta. Hinata không có nhiều niềm tin vào bản thân đến vậy. Cô cúi người lại gần để đọc dòng chữ uốn lượn trên xương quai xanh của anh ta.

Chỉ đến khi cô dùng vai của anh để hỗ trợ, Hinata mới nhận ra rằng anh ta đang nín thở.

"Có chuyện gì vậy, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata hỏi. Cô chỉ thêm –kun vào bởi thói quen cũ nhưng nó khiến cho đôi mắt đen kia dãn ra.

Oh. Cô mỉm cười hiểu biết. Công chúa đối với cô và Sasuke-kun đối với anh ta. "Không có gì." Anh ta thô lỗ trả lời.

Cô nghiêng đầu bởi ánh mắt tránh né của anh ta. "Sasuke-kun-" cô dừng lại khi trán của anh ta chạm vào trán cô. Đôi má cô đỏ bừng lên.

"Cô ngốc," anh ta thì thầm.

"Tôi ngốc?" Cô hỏi.

"Cô đã bình tĩnh lại chưa?" Anh ta bỏ trán mình ra nhưng vẫn giữ một khoảng cách gần đáng lo ngại. Đôi mắt mã não thích cái cách cô đỏ mặt bối rối.

"Mm." Hinata chậm rãi gật đầu.

"Giờ nghỉ kết thúc rồi, công chúa ạ." Anh ta ngả ra sau rồi mặc chiếc áo vừa bị lãng quên vào. Hinata chớp mắt ngơ ngác trước tên… tên lập dị này.

Nụ cười tự mãn dán chặt trên gương mặt anh ta khi anh ta kéo chiếc ghế trở lại vị trí cũ. "Làm tôi trở nên đẹp đi nào." Anh ta trêu trọc cô.

Hinata bĩu môi và cầm dụng cụ lên. "Nhưng anh nói v-vẽ anh đúng như thực mà." Cô nói với anh ta.

"Ow," anh ta trở lại với tư thế trước đó.

::

Sau khi cô hoàn thành, cả hai người đều thở phào nhẹ nhõm. "Tôi sẽ dọn chỗ này và đưa nó lại cho an-anh vào sáng mai."

Anh ta đứng thẳng. "Giữ nó đi."

"Giữ nó?" Cô ngạc nhiên.

Anh ta chẳng có vẻ gì là quan tâm cả. "Tại sao tôi muốn có một bức tranh của chính mình. Tôi có những tấm gương rồi."

"Tôi- nhưng… Tôi chỉ-"

Anh ta xoa đầu cô và bước ra cửa. Hinata giận dỗi theo sau anh ta. "Nhưng tôi không m-muốn có mặt anh trong nhà tôi đâu." Cô giải thích khi anh ta mở cửa.

"Vậy cô sẽ ném nó vào thùng rác sao?" Anh ta hỏi.

"K-không… nhưng-"

"Giữ nó," anh ta lặp lại. Cô dựa người vào tường và cho ra một tiếng thở khó chịu.

Cô khoanh tay lại. "Tôi bắt đầu phát ốm-" Cô thét lên khi nghe thấy tiếng bàn tay anh ta đập vào bức tường phía sau mình.

"Cô phát ốm vì cái gì thế?" Giọng của anh ta hạ xuống một cách đáng sợ lần nữa.

Đôi tròng màu ngọc trai đảo qua nơi khác. "Tôi…" Cô định sẽ nói gì chứ? "Tôi…"

Anh ta nắm lấy cằm cô. "Cái gì đã lấy mất lưỡi của cô rồi sao?" Hinata chỉ ngạc nhiên rằng nhiệt lượng tỏa ra từ má cô không làm ngón tay anh ta bị bỏng.

"Tôi- a-anh-"

"Tôi lấy đi sao?" Anh ta hỏi, sự khôi hài vương trong từng từ. Hinata xoay sở đưa tay lên ngực anh ta. Anh ta – một lần nữa - đứng quá gần. Cô gần như thở ra bằng tai được rồi. "Phải tôi không, công chúa?"

Hinata thu hết số can đảm đang phân tán lại. "K-không," cô hít sâu rồi nhìn anh ta. "Anh đang chờ g-gì vậy?"

Sasuke nhếch môi cười. Anh gần như cảm thấy tự hào vì cô. Gần như. "Nói cho tôi biết cô muốn gì."

Cô mỉm cười e thẹn. "Đợi ch-chút nhé," cô vỗ vỗ vào vai anh ta để cô có thể đi ra. Uchiha chấp thuận rồi xoa mặt mình. Anh đang làm cái quái gì với cô thế chứ? Cô quá là-

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Anh ta quay lại phía cô. Cô gái để tay ra phía sau mình, đôi mắt nai tràn đầy hy vọng nhưng cho cái gì kia? Cô bước tới chỗ anh ta với nụ cười tươi rói.

"Aa?" Anh ta càu nhàu.

Cô đặt thứ gì đó vào tay anh ta trước khi đẩy anh ta ra ngoài. Sasuke quá bối rối để quan tâm đến việc mình vừa bị đá ra.

Chàng trai Uchiha mở tờ giấy ra để thấy bức họa về mình. Anh vừa bị lừa sao? Có lẽ thế.

Không sao cả. Cô hàng xóm của anh khá là thú vị và anh cho phép bản thân bị thu hút vì điều đó hai mươi bảy lần nữa nếu có thể.

Ah, anh đang trở nên dịu dàng hơn rồi. Nhưng dù sao cô cũng cho anh một ý tưởng mới về hình xăm.


	2. Chapter 2 01-02

Chapter 2. 01:

Hinata không biết có phải do cô hay không nhưng nó nghe như là-

"Tôi sẽ đưa cô tới tiệm xăm của tôi." Anh ta lặp lại.

Giờ vẫn còn khá sớm vào buổi sáng nên anh phải tha thứ cho cô. Thứ bảy là ngày ngủ nướng của cô mà.

"T-tại sao chứ?" Cô dụi đôi mắt màu bạc của mình.

Sasuke trông có vẻ đắn đo. "Cứ cho nó là một sự bất ngờ đi," anh ta quyết định nói.

Hinata cảm thấy một dòng năng lượng đột ngột chảy trong người. Đây rồi. Đây chính là cái ngày mà Sasuke phát cáu và bắt cóc cô.

"Tôi không thích những sự bất ngờ." Cô siết chặt lấy tay nắm cửa.

Đôi mắt mã não nhíu lại "Tôi sẽ không giết cô đâu."

Hinata thầm chế giễu. Thế mới là sự bất ngờ chứ. "Tôi-"

"Tôi cần nó-" anh ta chỉ vào hình xăm trái tim với một cái tên mà Hinata đoán đó là tên bạn gái cũ của anh ta, "-được che đi."

Nhưng tại sao cô cũng phải đi cùng? Mắt cô di chuyển từ hình xăm qua Sasuke. Hinata suýt thì mỉm cười. "A-anh sợ sao?"

"Không." Anh ta gần như rít lên.

Hỗ trợ tinh thần là những gì Hinata nghĩ anh ta đang cần. Có lẽ Sasuke không mạnh mẽ như anh ta tưởng? Hoặc cũng có lẽ anh ta đã vượt qua… "Được rồi." Cô trả lời.

Nhưng cô vẫn mang bình xịt hơi cay đi để đề phòng.

::

Ở nơi công cộng nào đó cùng Sasuke có một tác động kỳ lạ đối với những người xung quanh. Sasuke với bộ mặt cau có thường thấy, mặc một bộ đồ đen và tay thì để trong túi quần, không kể đến những hình xăm và những chiếc khuyên thì cũng đã đủ để thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người rồi, trong khi Hinata lại giống như một chú thỏ đi lạc ở cạnh anh ta vậy.

"M-mọi người đang nhìn," Hinata chỉnh lại chiếc cardigan hoa của mình.

"Nhìn xem cô đang mặc gì đi." Anh ta nói.

Hinata phụng phịu. Thực là lỗi của cô ư? Anh ta mặc toàn đồ đen mà! Đây là khu trung tâm của Konoha và trời thì nóng. Cô nhìn vào những cửa hàng mà mình đi qua.

Sasuke cuối cùng cũng dừng bước trước một cánh cửa đen và mở nó ra. Hinata không kịp nhìn tên của cửa hàng trước khi một luồng gió mát mẻ ùa vào cô.

"Ngồi đi," anh ta chỉ vào những chiếc ghế đen. Hinata cũng không cần phải bị nói đến lần thứ hai. Nơi này thực khá đẹp và rộng rãi mà! Không có gì giống với những điều cô đã nhìn thấy trên ti vi cả.

Hinata xoa xoa cánh tay mình qua lớp áo cardigan mỏng trong khi Sasuke nói chuyện với một người phụ nữ tóc vàng, trông cô ta không có vẻ hài lòng lắm.

Sasuke bước tới chỗ cô. "Theo tôi nào," anh ta nói trước khi nhận ra là cô đang run.

"Lạnh à?" Cô yếu ớt gật đầu. "Giờ thì hiểu tại sao tôi mặc đồ đen rồi chứ?"

Hinata đứng lên mà không nói một lời. Anh ta đã đúng. Cả hai bước tới căn phòng phía sau, nơi có một người đàn ông với mái tóc đỏ đang đứng đó.

"Gaara, Hinata. Hinata, Gaara."

Đôi mắt màu xanh quan sát cô gái nhưng không nói gì cả. Anh ta khoanh tay lại rồi nhìn Sasuke. "Sẵn sàng rồi chứ?"

Hinata ngồi vào chiếc ghế trống nơi góc phòng. Tại sao cô lại ở đây? Ngoài trừ việc "hỗ trợ tinh thần" bởi rõ ràng Sasuke chẳng cần đến điều đó… Hinata không thể nghĩ ra một lí do vì sao Sasuke lại mời cô đến đây.

Đôi mắt trắng đưa lên khi tiếng kêu vo vo nhỏ vang lên và chúng mở lớn khi một vật sắc nhọn chạm vào tay của Sasuke.

Và như vậy, cô ngất đi.

::

"Tôi sẽ không đưa cô về nhà đâu," Sasuke vỗ vào trán cô.

Hinata nhăn nhó và xoa vùng đang bị bầm. "A… cái gì?" Cô nhìn thấy Sasuke đang cúi người phía trước mình với một bộ mặt chán nản.

"Cô đã ngất đi." Từ "lần nữa" như được thêm vào câu nói đó. "Cô thực sự cần đi khám đấy."

Cô thở dài rồi đảo mắt nhìn. Gaara đã đi đâu đó, cảm ơn mọi điều tốt đẹp trên thế giới này. Đôi mắt của anh ta quá vô cảm. Hinata lắc lắc đầu.

"À… a-anh xăm gì vậy?" Cô nói đến cánh tay được băng lại của anh ta.

Chàng trai mang họ Uchiha đứng thẳng dậy. "Cô sẽ thấy trong vài ngày tới."

"Sasuke," lại thứ giọng khàn khàn đó. "Được chưa?" Gaara cho cô gái kia một cái nhìn đáng sợ khiến Hinata chút nữa thì nghẹn lên trong tiếng thét.

Sasuke gật đầu. Hinata nhíu mày. "Một hình xăm khác sao?"

"Khuyên."

Hinata sốc khi Sasuke chỉ vào lưỡi của anh ta. "C-cái gì chứ? Không."

"Không?" Sasuke nhắc lại. Gaara nhạo báng.

Cô nuốt xuống. "A-anh có đủ rồi mà, nhỉ?"

Sasuke nhếch mép trước mức quan tâm của cô. Chàng trai trầm lặng bên cạnh anh tạo ra những tiếng lách cách trong miệng trước khi để lộ ra một quả cầu nhỏ bằng bạc gắn trên lưỡi mình. Hinata đỏ bừng mặt.

Sasuke cho tay vào túi. "Tôi nghĩ mình phải dời lịch rồi, Gaara."

Hinata để ý thấy anh chàng tóc đỏ kia cau mày và nhận ra anh ta hoàn toàn không có lông mày. Hinata phải cố gắng lắm để nén xuống những tiếng cười.

Sasuke quay qua bạn của anh ta. "Tôi sẽ quay lại."

"Tất nhiên rồi," anh ta đáp lời. "Hãy để Sunshine* ở nhà lần sau." Nói vậy anh ta rời đi.

Hinata tái mặt. Sasuke nhếch miệng cười và nắm lấy tay cô. "Tôi nghĩ cậu ta thích cô đấy." Hinata cố gắng cho anh ta cái lườm đáng sợ nhất.

::

Ba ngày bình thường trôi qua và hôm nay là thứ ba. Ngày giặt giũ! Vì một lí do nào đó mà hôm nay cô khá là nhạy cảm. Hinata thấy Sasuke đã ở đó. Cô mỉm cười với anh ta và đi đến chiếc máy của mình.

Thế là ổn… là bạn bè. Hinata nhanh chóng nhét quần áo của mình vào máy giặt trước khi bước tới chỗ anh ta.

"Tôi có thể xem rồi chứ?" Cô nói, ý chỉ hình xăm trên cánh tay của anh ta.

"Mm," anh ta lầm bầm rồi quay qua cô gái họ Hyuuga. Mắt cô mở lớn và nắm lấy khuỷu tay anh.

"Đ-đó là con bồ câu của tôi," cô nhớ mình đã vẽ nó tuần trước, cũng là khi anh ta phát hiện ra cô vẽ mình. Con chim che phủ toàn bộ hình trái tim và được bao quanh bởi hoa oải hương. "Ê-ế, tại sao?"

Anh ta nhún vai. "Thôi thúc."

Và rồi điều kì quặc nhất xảy ra. Mắt của Hinata ngấn lệ. "Nó trông đ-đẹp quá," cô nhìn lên anh ta. "Anh thật – thật tốt."

"Không tốt."

Hinata lắc đầu trước lời phủ nhận của anh ta. "T-tốt."

Sasuke nhìn cô đầy ghê tởm khi nước mắt chảy dài trên đôi má hồng. Cái… "Nhìn này, dừng ngay-"

Sasuke cứng người ngay khi cô gái này ôm chầm lấy anh. Tay để ngượng ngùng trên không.

"S-Sasuke, đây là điều tuyệt vời nhất mà có n-người đã làm cho tôi đấy."

Anh ta thực sự đã xăm hình vẽ của cô lên da mình! "Tôi không – bỏ ra đi," anh ta kí đầu cô.

"Tôi không hề tốt."

Uchiha cau có với cô gái nhỏ. Mọi thứ lặng đi chỉ còn lại tiếng máy hoạt động. Cô thực sự ngạc nhiên khi nghe được tiếng tim anh đập nhanh như vậy.

"A-anh tốt – với tôi," cô chữa lời. Không có tiếng trả lời. Rõ ràng đây là một điều ngọt ngào.

* Sunshine: ánh nắng mặt trời, sự lạc quan, vui tươi…. Mình sẽ giữ nguyên từ này vì nghe nó hay hơn và bất cứ nghĩa nào mà Gaara ám chỉ đến thì tùy thuộc vào bạn hiểu sao.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. 02:<p>

Mako quay qua Hinata cùng đôi lông mày đang nhíu lại. "Nó bị vỡ rồi." Ông ta vỗ vào máy điều hòa.

Hinata im lặng. Cô biết nó bị hỏng bởi vậy nên cô mới gọi ông đến! "K-khi nào thì ông có thể sửa nó?" Cô gạt đi những giọt mồ hôi vừa hình thành trên trán mình.

Nhân viên bảo dưỡng nhún vai. "Ne, tôi sẽ đặt một chiếc máy mới cho cô," ông ta đếm trên những đầu ngón tay mũm mĩm của mình. "Mm… Tôi có thể nói cho cô thời gian dài nhất là bốn ngày, có những ngày làm việc khác hoặc tương tự?"

"B-bốn ngày ư?!" Cô thốt lên.

"Tôi thực lòng xin lỗi, Hyuuga-san! Nếu có thể sửa trong hôm nay thì tôi sẽ làm!" Ông ta đưa tay đề phòng. "Tôi không thể làm gì hơn ngoài việc đưa cho cô một chiếc quạt."

Cô lắc đầu. "Um, tôi sẽ ổn thôi."

Ông ta khoanh tay trước ngực. "Cô chắc chứ. Mấy đêm nay trời không được mát đâu."

Cô gật đầu và tiễn ông ta ra cửa. "Tôi sẽ ô-ổn mà, Mako-san."

Mako quay lại nhìn cô gái nhỏ. "Tôi rất tiếc, thật đấy." Ông ta nói rồi tránh qua một bên khi Sasuke đi xuống hành lang.

"Cô có thể đến ở với tôi nếu cô muốn?" Người đàn ông mũm mĩm kia đề nghị.

Hinata mỉm cười và tránh ánh nhìn mà Sasuke đang gửi cho cô khi anh ta bước đến cửa nhà mình. "Không cần đâu cảm ơn ông, Mako-san."

Người đàn ông gật đầu. "Um.. được rồi, tôi sẽ đi đặt nó ngay bây giờ." Cô gật gật trong lúc ông ta rời đi.

Sasuke nhìn qua phía Hinata. "Có chuyện gì vậy?"

Cô lắc đầu chán nản. "Máy điều hòa của tôi h-hỏng rồi."

Anh ta lục túi quần tìm chìa khóa. "Cô thực sự sẽ ở đó trong cái thời tiết này sao?"

"Tôi… Tôi không có sự lựa chọn nào khác." Hinata đáp rồi sau đó khúc khích cười. "Tôi n-nên chấp nhận lời đề nghị của Mako-san nhỉ."

Sasuke cau mày khi nghe vậy, anh ta chẳng cảm thấy nó buồn cười chút nào. "Ở chỗ tôi đi."

Hinata thực sự đã cố gắng không để mặt cô đỏ bừng lên. Hôm ở phòng giặt không thay đổi bất cứ điều gì giữa hai người cả, phải chứ? Đó chỉ là một cái ôm thôi mà.

"Tôi…"

"Tôi sẽ đi vắng trong ba ngày tới," anh ta nói với cô. Cô đã biết điều đó nhưng không đời nào cô nói cho anh biết.

"Trừ khi cô thích hành lang này đến vậy."

Hinata nuốt. "Đư…. Được rồi mà."

::

Anh ta đưa cô chìa khóa nhà. "Đừng làm gì ngu ngốc, công chúa ạ."

Hinata gật đầu rồi mỉm cười. "Cám ơn anh vì điều này," cô nói. "Điều này thật tố-"

"Đừng nói ra," anh ta ngắt lời cô. Hinata nhìn chàng trai Uchiha đóng cửa sau lưng anh. Cô áp lưng mình vào cánh cửa.

Căn hộ của Sasuke không tăm tối với những cái đèn hình đầu lâu và những đồ dùng bằng da như cô nghĩ. Căn hộ trông thật đơn giản và sạch sẽ, nhưng đồ đạc của anh ta lại mang sắc đen và những tấm rèm cửa thì có màu xanh dương.

Ngoài những điều đó ra thì nó là một căn hộ bình thường.

Hinata đặt túi đồ của mình xuống ghế và nhìn vào đống loa trên chiếc kệ thay vì một chiếc ti vi. "Kì quặc," cô lầm bầm và ngồi phía trước một chiếc kệ nhỏ. Trong đó là những chiếc đĩa được sắp xếp theo bảng chữ cái.

Cô chẳng có việc gì khác để làm….

"Aphrodite's – Spell," cô thì thầm rồi đặt cái đĩa CD vào và bất ngờ khi nghe thấy giọng của Sasuke….

"Anh ta ở trong m-một b-ban nhạc sao?"

::

Ba ngày tiếp theo đó cô giành hầu hết thời gian nghe mixtape* của anh ta. Người phụ nữ trẻ nhảy múa trong căn bếp khi đang làm bữa sáng. Hinata đã yêu chất giọng của anh ta – không phải con người anh ta đâu! Chỉ chất giọng thôi.

Bởi vì vậy mà cô không nghe tiếng cửa hay nhận ra rằng một chàng trai Uchiha nào đó đang tựa mình vào ngay lối vào của phòng bếp khi cô thì đang lắc hông trong một chiếc áo dài và đôi vớ cao.

Mái tóc búi rối nảy lên khi cô lắc lư theo giai điệu của bài hát. Anh ta cười khuẩy và gõ gõ vào tường. Hinata quay phắt ra với con dao đang giơ trên tay.

Đôi mắt màu tử đinh hương mở rộng khi nhìn thấy anh ta. "S-Sasuke?" Cô thở dài nhẹ nhõm và hạ con dao xuống rồi chợt nhớ ra mình đang mặc gì.

"Sasuke! Đ-đừng nhìn!" Hinata cố gắng kéo vạt áo xuống.

Anh ta lắc đầu. "Quá trễ rồi."

Đôi má cô đỏ bừng lên khi cô chạy về phòng và cũng suýt chút nữa thì đẩy chàng trai kia ngã xuống trong lúc cô chạy qua. Sasuke bước lại chỗ bộ loa của mình và vặn nhỏ nhạc. Những chiếc đĩa CD nằm la liệt trên kệ.

"Tôi - ừm…. Tôi xin lỗi… Tôi sẽ dọn chúng lại." Hinata buộc dải rút của chiếc pijama.

"Ổn mà."

Cô gật đầu gượng gạo. "Đó c-có phải lí do tại sao anh lại rời đi không? Để làm ch-chúng ấy?"

"Phải."

Hinata mỉm cười và vén mái tóc màu xanh biển ra sau tai. "Chúng rất hay anh biết chứ?" Cô tiến tới chỗ kệ để giúp anh sắp xếp lại đống đĩa.

Sasuke cho ra một tiếng thở khó chịu và cúi xuống xếp đống đĩa vào vị trí cũ của chúng. "Tôi cũng mong vậy."

Cô không thể nào mà gạt đi được nụ cười đang dán chặt trên mặt mình và cô cũng cúi xuống xếp cùng anh ta. Họ hoàn thành công việc trong yên lặng khi lắng nghe tiếng nhạc êm ái. Hinata đứng lên.

"Tôi n-nên đi rồi."

"Vì?"

Cô mở miệng rồi đóng lại vài lần. "Anh về n-nhà rồi mà." Anh ta nhìn cô chằm chằm như thể đợi chờ một lí do khác.

"Anh không phiền sao?"

"Không."

Cô nhìn xuống những ngón chân đang lấp ló ra khỏi ống quần ngủ rộng thùng thình của mình. "Tôi… Tôi sẽ không làm phiền anh đâu… chỉ một ngày nữa th-thôi."

"Tôi không để tâm," Anh ta cho tay vào túi rồi ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bành.

Hinata như sực nhớ ra điều gì, cô vỗ hai tay vào nhau. "Tôi r-rất thích bài hát này," cô nhanh chóng thay một chiếc đĩa khác vào.

Sasuke rên lên khi nghe phần dạo đầu. "Track Seven."

Cô gật đầu và ngồi xuống bên cạnh anh ta, đặt chân dưới mình.

"Nó nói về cái gì vậy?"

Anh ta chỉ nhún vai rồi quay đi. Hinata liếc qua. Lời bài hát chắc hẳn nói về một mối tình không được đáp lại hay đại loại như thế. Điều này chẳng có nghĩa lí gì cả bởi cô chưa từng thấy một cô nàng nào từ chối Uchiha Sasuke cả.

Hinata nhắm mắt lại và dựa mình vào ghế. Đây quả thật là một bài ca buồn khi mà anh ta đang ở ngay cạnh đây.

"Sao cô lại khóc chứ?" Anh ta hỏi.

Hinata mở mắt. "H-Huh?" Cô chạm vào đôi má và chắc rồi chúng đã ướt từ bao giờ.

"Tôi kh-không biết nữa."

Sasuke nghiêng người và nâng ống tay áo của anh lên má cô. "Cô thật kì lạ."

Cô gật đầu. "Đúng vậy…" Đôi mắt màu ngọc mở ra và cô cứng người khi nhận ra khoảng cách giữa hai người.

"S-Sasuke?" Tim cô đang đập liên hồi.

"Mm?" Anh ta ngâm. Cô cố nuốt xuống một cái gì đó đang nghẹn nơi cuống họng. Đôi mắt màu đen kia đưa lên gặp mắt cô. Hinata đặt một cánh tay run rẩy của mình lên vai anh ta khi trán của Sasuke chạm vào cô.

Đây là lần thứ hai rồi, nhưng đây cũng không phải trò đùa, phải chứ? Cô không thể chịu đựng thêm một trò đùa khác nữa.

"Sa-"

Anh đặt nhẹ lên môi cô một nụ hôn thật êm.

Đây không phải là trò đùa nữa. Đây là sự thực và cô cũng đã hồi đáp.

Giờ khi cô nghĩ về bài hát thì nó đã không còn là một tình cảm không được đón nhận nữa mà là tình cảm của ai đó giành cho một người – một thứ tình cảm thật sâu sắc.

* Mixtape: là một loại băng cát xét/ đĩa gồm nhiều bài hát.


End file.
